He Will Be Loved
by ohfortheloveof-uuuhm
Summary: Just a little One Direction Larry Stylinson fic that I inteded to be a one-shot, though I wasn't so sure after I wrote the ending to ch.1. It is now a story that will be continued. Please R&R. Has got fluff :D Probably to cheesy for your own good, but that's how I like It! Title inspired by Maroon 5's "she will be loved"
1. Chapter 1: Observations and Kisses

**A/N. Okay, so really, this one-shot doesn't have a meaning, I just had all these Larry feels lately, and I really needed to get this out. (Really, I imagined it being me and not Louis) Oh god! I'm such a sucker for cheesy stories, and I love to write fluff! Though, I guess there's not that much fluff in this. Whatever... Enjoy! **

**xx- ohfortheloveof-uuuhm (BTW thinking about shortening it from ohfortheloveof-uuhm to oFtLo-Uuu in these A/N's. What do you think? Or maybe you want to give me a nickname I can use? I LOVE nicknames!)(OKAY THIS IS PUT UP 3-4 HOURS AFTER POSTING! I HAVE DECIDED YOU WILL CALL ME CHEEZIE!) **

**xx Cheezie**

He Will Be Loved (Louis' P.O.V)

Harry had just closed the apartment door, and was walking tiredly to fling himself on the couch. Spinning could be hard sometimes. I grinned mischievously at him.

"That is probably the dumbest thing you have ever done, Haz!"

"Oh? How so?" He grumbled, sprawling out on the couch. I didn't bother to tell him why, I just did it. I ran from the door and flung myself on top of him. He grunted and turned over so my weight wouldn't bother him that much. Somehow he ended up on his side, his head on my chest and his arms flung around my waist. I threw him a glance from my precarious position. I'd ended up on the edge of the couch, almost half of my upper body and my left leg dangling on open air. Harry, of course, laid with his left side down in the couch, perfectly safe, with me as a barrier between him and the edge. He had closed his eyes, his lashes creating soft, dark crescents on his cheekbones. He'd started to snore softly. I had always adored Harry's snore. It was soft, and almost girly. It came in soft, soft mews. It was the kind of snore you could fall asleep to.

Harry was always perfect, even when he was sweaty and exhausted, I thought , after noticing his still damp curls from showering after this evenings workout. Wait a second!-A sweaty and exhausted Harry was probably better than anything else! After a workout or concert he would be tired and grumpy-faced, just like he was now. I loved to snuggle with him then. Just the two of us laying on the couch, bodies flush, his arms flung around me. I loved it when he was tired and mumbled soft nothings into my chest, and I would hum in response, making him giggle at the vibrations planting from my chest to his head. Those silent afternoons and nights, when we wouldn't do anything else than eat, snuggle and then go to sleep. I think I love him.

Oh shit! Where the hell did that come from? I looked down nervously at Harry, hoping he hadn't noticed my hitched breath. I reassessed. Did I love Harry? He was my best friend, and the only one who managed to calm me down. I always noted his moods, like I had some kind of sixth Harry-sense. I had always admired him, both looks and personality. He was the only one who managed to get me to fall asleep after a nightmare. I guess that was good reasons for loving somebody. But how? In what way did I love him? Was it as a best friend, brother or was it something more? I didn't know. I checked my wristwatch. I hoped it would be getting late. These feelings would be much easier to sort trough with Harry in his own bed, and not sprawling over me like he did now. I let out a sigh of relief. The clock was 11.30 and we had to get up early in the morning. I cast another glance at Harry. It was in moments like these that it was easy to understand that he was the youngest member of the band. He certainly didn't seem like it sometimes. I shook him gently.

"Harry. Harryyy!" I murmured into his ear. He mumbled something indiscernible and stretched a bit.

"Haz. Its almost twelve o'clock. Its time to get you to bed, you sleepyhead." He chuckled a bit at my rhyme.

"Whatever you want, Lou." He sighed and slowly sat up. His movements was enough, and he tipped me out of the couch. He started to laugh when he saw my bewildered expression at suddenly finding myself on the floor.

"I think there is another that needs to go to bed." He mumbled sleepily, and tugged me up of the floor. I walked him to his bedroom door and said my usual good night.

"Night, Haz. I love you."

"I love you to, Lou." Harry responded automatically. Then suddenly, I felt him embrace me. That was new. He bent down slightly to make up for the small difference in height, and out of the blue, I felt his lips on mine. It was a soft kiss, his lips just slightly pressing down on mine. I stood rigid and tensed for a second, wondering what was going on. I started to enjoy if after a small, insecure moment and I kissed back. This was nothing like our faked kisses or snogs, this felt real. But just as abruptly as it had started it ended.

"Night, Lou." Harry said and walked of like nothing had happened. I stood outside his bedroom long after he closed door and pondered what the hell had happened.

**A/N: **

**Okay, so a bit of fluff anyways.. I really am wondering if I should keep this as an one-shot after all. Please tell me your opinions. Maybe I should write another part in Harry's P.O.V? BTW I don't know why I started to describe the way Harry snores, but I always imagined him having this girly, light snore.**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions To Be Answered

**A/N okay (it seems like I start all my A/N's with okay) so I kinda regret** **writing this story,(but I absolutely adore Larry Stylinson, though its probably not real, but you can hope, right?) 'cause I just watched an interview with the boys, where Harry and Louis denied the rumors about Larry Stylinson, and the interview is from 30 or 31 of May! (they even mentioned Fan Fiction there!) anywho, PM me if you want the youtube address. Also, all **_**italics **_**is the thoughts of the P.O.V person.**

**Xx Cheezie :***

He Will Be Loved (Harry's P.O.V)

Chapter 2: Harry

I turned away from the stricken face that was Louis, and shut the door. _Why did I do that?_ It was a complete reflex to kiss Louis, that in reality shouldn't have been there. The kiss was good however. I noticed that Louis was a bit dumbstruck as it took him a second to respond. When he finally did respond, it was one of the best kisses I had ever experienced. There was just something about him. _But he is my best friend!_ Shook myself mentally by the cuff at these thoughts.

Underneath the warm covers of my bed, I managed to fall asleep quicker than expected. But I did ,however, fall asleep with the dim prospects of tomorrow morning circling in my head. How could I explain this mess to Louis, when I wasn't certain about my own feelings yet?

(Louis' P.O.V)

I stood paralyzed outside his door for a little while, before walking to my own bedroom a little bit down the hall. Undressing quickly, I slid underneath the warm duvet. Knowing myself, I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon, much to my own dismay. Tomorrow would be harsh if I didn't get any rest. So of course I couldn't sleep! Especially with the early interview and the flight to Toronto and Harry living for free inside my head. I sighed and tried to find a more comfortable position.

_Seriously, what was Harry thinking_, I thought angrily to myself twenty minutes later. _He wasn't thinking at all,_ my mental voice retorted. My mind had been racing the last minutes, pestering me with all these questions I wasn't sure I could answer yet. Did I like the kiss? Did it mean something to Harry? Does this mean he's got feelings for me? How about my feelings for him? Will things be different now? Is it going to be awkward? Do I want to kiss Harry again? Out of all these questions, the one about things being different , bothered me the most. I loved the dynamics of me and Harry's friendship, and I didn't want it to be thrown away for a kiss, and for feelings that may or may not exist. What was I supposed to do now? With that question flying around in my mind, I fell asleep.

(Harry's P.O.V)

That bliss I got immediately after I woke up was fading away. I loved those moments I the morning, when the real world hadn't catched up with you yet, and you just dazed in complete euphoria. That light alternate world, that let you forget all the worries and things that had to be done. But, alas, everything good had to fade away in the end. My comfortably empty head slowly started to fill up with the fact that I would have to see Louis in a matter of minutes. _What am I going to do? _

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. It was mostly just to fill in the space a bit. Beware of the next chapter! (!Spoiler alert! It is called "Confusion) That is when the "action" will begin. Also, on a side note,I was really tempted to Write the tomorrows as _Tommo_row but I managed to not do anything stupid. Gaahh I really love Louis, that perf thing! Also when I wrote *shut the door* I immediately started singing "Moments" in my head. Thought this would interest you greatly... **

**(haha, not really) **

**Xx Cheezie **


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**A/N: I'm soo so sooo sorry for posting this so late, making you guys wait. But here it is: "Confusion", though I don't think it fits so well. Well, I'm sorry, again, and I will _try _to update more often. Its just that these last few weeks have been jammed, and I have been working(summer job) this last week. But fear not, because my head and note book is buzzing with ideas for new stories and continuations to the ones already posted. I expect another story will be up soon, which I'm going to call "Like Berries on a Straw" and it will be an AU fic. **

**Love y'all **

**Cheezie xx**

He Will Be Loved Ch3

Chapter 3: Confusion

(Louis' P.O.V)

My tummy growled angrily when I woke up, so I decided to go down and get some food. I threw on a couple of sweats, a discarded t-shirt and my glasses, before I ran down to the kitchen. Harry was probably still in bed, which was fortunate, because I couldn't really deal with that now. My biggest worry right now was to make breakfast. I took out a pack of butter from the fridge and some breadslices for toast. That was what I had of culinary skills. While waiting for the toast to get ready, I made myself some cereal. Sitting down at the little table in our kitchen, I grabbed the nearest magazine and started to flip it trough. Focusing was hard, however, considering that Harry's shower had just been turned on. _Cereal is not good right now,_ I thought to myself. It was like eating soggy cardboard in milk. Probably because I was so nervous, I had trouble eating.

(Harrry's P.O.V)

The calming jets of hot water helped soothe my jumbled feelings. I knew Louis probably was eating breakfast, and I also knew I had to go down there soon. I decided that I would pretend like nothing had happened. It wasn't like we hadn't kissed before. And it was just that. A kiss, and nothing more. Oh, how I wish it could be, though. Living here with Louis had gotten my eyes up for how pleasant he really was. I'd gotten to know every little quirk he had. Like how he flipped his hair out of his eyes when he was nervous, or that look he got in his eyes when he figured out some mischievous prank to pull on me or the other boys. How incredibly immature he could be sometimes. And I'd loved every second of it, since the very beginning.

Letting the last water slosh down the drain, I clambered out of the shower. Steam filled the air, clinging to the mirror. I cracked the door a bit to let the steam escape, and wiped of the mirror. My reflection showed a guy, cheeks flustered by heat and wet curls clinging to the forehead. Muscled arms and a toned stomach. Green eyes, a straight nose and pale, but full lips. I quickly dried off and drew the towel over my hair, making it look positively ruffled.

Getting dressed fast, I bounded down the stairs.

Louis was in the kitchen, eating cereal. _Damn you, Tommo, you really had to wear the glasses, now, didn't you! _It looked like he wanted to make this hard for me to do. I barely managed to keep my hands to myself when I saw those glasses. His hair was all mussed up too. _Not exactly helping._

"Good morning!" I said, maybe a bit to cheerily. Louis eyed me with surprise and suspicion.

"Good morning." He said, somewhat relieved back. That relieved look on his face kind of broke my heart. Was he relieved that I didn't mention the kiss?

(Louis' P.O.V)

Harry was his normal cheery self when he came down. This relieved me, because, maybe thing wasn't changed at all. He strolled over to the toaster and fished out the piece of bread I always saved for him. While watching him pour some juice, I started to ponder how it was possible for a person to be that sexy. His hair was still damp and his curls were really messy. It was like pure sex hair. _For fuck's sake, Harry, stop wearing those tanks! _His top without its sleeves showed of his ridiculously perfect and muscled arms. Seriously, how was I supposed to form coherent thoughts, with him strolling around like that? I mean, I tried, I _really _tried to focus on my magazine, but JEEZ! It was hard. Especially since he was running around the apartment, toast in hand, totally stressed out. Evidently, he had forgotten to pack for Toronto. I snickered to myself, being quite pleased with myself for having packed the day prior.

Letting my mind race off again I found my thoughts focusing on Harry, rather than the magazine. That stressed out expression he wore was actually quite adorable. _And I'm not supposed to think that! _My mental voice reprimanded, when I caught myself staring.

(Harry's P.O.V)

With all the flurry that happened yesterday, I had completely forgot to pack for Toronto, and now I was paying for it. Louis was in the kitchen, regarding me with a self satisfied smirk. _What a jerk. _He'd already packed, of course. _Acting like little and shit._

"Would you mind helping me?" I said, somewhat annoyed. He'd been staring at me, seemingly lost in thought. My tone snapped him out of it.

"Yeah! Uhm, sure.." He trailed off, almost like he was going to say something else.

(Louis' P.O.V)

Helping Harry pack was actually kind of fun. He ran to and fro around the apartment, looking for his toothbrush, and where the hell was his Converse. And he shouted for me to pack some clothes. I was delighted! His closet was a jumbled mess, but that didn't stop me. I picked out a few of my favorite blazers, which, luckily, was on hangers and I picked out a couple of pants I could borrow, hehe. That was when I noticed something in the back. White and blue stripes. It was my favorite shirt.. Why was it here? The last time I'd seen it was a couple of days ago, on my bed, before it had disappeared. I had run around the apartment, ransacking it. I'd even checked under my bed, which was not an exact delight. And all the time it had been here, in the back of Harry's closet. S_trange_.

**A/N: OK, guys, now we're talking. Uhh, or not. Whatever. The next chapter will take place on the plane to Toronto. I found out I wasn't going to write the interview, because it would probably be pretty boring. Does anyone have any plot bunnies for me? **


End file.
